Dangers of Mistletoe
by omgitsthem
Summary: Mistletoe is supposed to be an easy way to steal a kiss from giggling girls donning a Santa hat. But with Thalia,it was more of an easy way to get a fist in the gut…


**SUMMARY**  
><strong>Mistletoe is supposed to be an easy way to steal a kiss from giggling girls donning a Santa hat. But with Thalia,it was more of an easy way to get a fist in the gut…<strong>  
><strong>Right for the idea of Dangers of Mistletoe goes to EpicChocolate <strong>

**I guess you can say it is Perlia.**

* * *

><p>Mistletoe is supposed to be an easy way to steal a kiss from giggling girls donning a Santa hat. But with Thalia, it was more of an easy way to get a fist in the gut.<br>Its less than a week away from Christmas ,and it all started with given the task of decorating the Christmas tree in the Big House. Maybe if it was Nico that didn't do the talking then we wouldn't be in this mess right now.  
>Instead of "No sir. We were just checking up on the supplies in the camp store."<br>We got "Uuuhhhh! He did it sir! I mean! No we did it! I mean didn't do anything!"  
>That probably would've saved Nico from being the base of the Christmas tree also.<br>Now you might think that decorating a Christmas tree would be fun, but you don't know just how wrong you are. After all this is Camp Half-bloods Christmas tree. A very tall tree that might as well be as tall as a gods full height.

We were caught having a spray paint fight that dyed the camp store multi-colors. It also wasn't the best idea to have a spray paint fight because Thalia is planning revenge on me for ruining her favorite shirt. Its scary when you get her mad ,but I won't tell her that out loud. We probably wouldn't of gotten away with the fight, but it was worth a shot. Though the smarter thing to do would've been to let someone else lie and try to get Thalia, Nico, Travis, Conner, and I out of the situation we are in now.

Now Nico is the base of the tree after Thalia and I accidently started building it on top of him. With the help of the Stoll twins holding him down and I got a ladder and put the very last piece on to make the tree reach almost the top of the Big house. With enough room for the star of course.

Now for the difficult part. The ornaments. The dreadful boxes and boxes of ornaments in the attic.

"Nico!Stop moving! Your going to make the tree fall," Thalia said in an icy tone.

"MMMHHH!" Nico screamed...well of course with the exception of duct tape over his mouth, as Thalia got closer to 's eyes widdened as Thalia added,

"And if you do. I. Will. Be Your. Worst. Nightmare."Thalia said as coldly as she could.

"Percy! Your helping me get the ornaments down sense those Stolls are no where in sight." As Thalia pulled me towards the attic.

"Well why can't we go find them? They couldn't have gone that far!" I exclaimed as I was trying to pull away. Please, do you expect me to carry down most of the boxes for that tree? Not without more help! I am not letting those twins get away with not doing anything.

"Well I want to get this done as fa-" Thalia got cut off.

CRASH! Then the Lights all went off. I tensed and I can feel Thalia stiffen too ,and then she automatically grabbed my it wasn't for the lights being off you would be able to see the intense blush on my face. Now all you can here is Nico's constant muffled whimpers. Doesn't Nico know it would probably be better to keep quiet.

"What do you think did that?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know." Thalia replied.

"Well it sounded like it came from upstairs. I'm going to go check it out."

I tried to see as much as I could in the dark, but it was pitch black. I noticed Thalia is following me. I found the stairs and stepped on one. It made a long creaking noise. I continued to climb the stairs only to pause every few seconds to pause to listen for any suspicious noises. As we continued climbing the stairs Thalia asked,

"Do you think it was just the Stoll brothers?"

"It probably was. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't check it out. For all we know they probably destroyed something of Chirons. You know how mad he was last time at them too." I responded and shuddered. That was not pretty. Chiron doesn't really ever get mad at us. But when he does lets just say it isn't something you want to witness.

I stopped suddenly when I heard something. That cause Thalia to crash into my back ,and almost both of us to lose our balance. Good thing that my ADHD acted up and steadied both of us out before we both went crashing back down to the bottom of the stairs. Then waited another moment to listen and then proceeded up the steps.

We walked down a hallway ,and then we heard a door open. I couldn't tell which direction it came from. I jerked my hand to my side because I was getting ready to pull out riptide. But then I heard Thalia hiss and I forgot that I was still holding her hand. Thalia jerked her hand back and started rubbing her shoulder.

"Sorry its a habit. I guess like a muscle ." I tried to explain.

"Yeah. Yeah." Thalia grumbled.

Then another creak was heard and someone shoved me. Then I heard a door slam in front of me and a groan to my right.

"Owww. What was that?" Thalia said. Suddenly the lights flickered on and I found out we were in a closet. Thalia stood up and I stood up to. the closet is not big at all. It was actually very tiny ,and when we both stood we were almost pressed up against each other.

Thalia and I both looked up at the same time only to find something hanging over our heads. Its green and has berries on it. I looked at Thalia and saw she was bright red. I looked back up at it and realized it was a mistletoe.

Now I really wish there was no power again because I am sure that I might be even redder than Thalia is now. I gulp and look down at her.

"What is a mistletoe doing in here?" Thalia asked. I shrugged.

"Seaweed Brain" I looked back down on to find Thalia on her tippy toes and that my lips are on hers. Then everything happened so fast. One second my lips are on hers the next second I have extreme pain in my gut and shes running out of the closet. And I never thought kissing someone under the mistletoe was supposed to be painful.

Mistletoe is supposed to be an easy way to steal a kiss from giggling girls donning a Santa hat. But with Thalia, it was more of an easy way to get a fist in the gut.

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :) <strong>


End file.
